All In the Holiday Spirit
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: What happens when Harvey and Donna are forced to stay in a room together when they get snowed in during a business trip... and forced to come to grips with their feelings? Another Christmas fic based on some tumblr prompts.


" _You've got to be kidding me."_

"M'am,"

"No, you have to check again, okay-" Donna leans over the tall desk, eyes squinting to meet the petite blonde's name tag, "Lydia," she gives the concierge a pitiful smile, her eyes pleading and desperate.

Lydia sighs, "I'm sorry m'am, but we only have the one room available tonight. The hotel is completely booked."

"Donna," Harvey's voice interrupts her thoughts, his voice steady next to her.

She raises a hand to his face, shushing him without even looking in his direction, "You don't exist right now."

Her boss rolls his eyes, shifting in his spot next to her as a defeated sigh escapes his lips, leaving her to deal with the young concierge who was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Listen, _Lydia,_ we need _two_ rooms, preferably ones on different floors," Donna insists again.

"As I was telling your husband earlier-"

Donna scoffs, shaking her head, "He is _not_ my husband."

Harvey swivels around, "Well, you don't have to say it like that."

The redhead ignores his comment, her attention still on the young blonde in front of her.

"Okay, I understand that you're… _completely booked,"_ Donna emphasizes, "but, couldn't you- I don't know, work some sorcery there and make a room magically appear? If you need an incentive, this one here is _loaded,"_ Donna laughs, patting Harvey's coat covered shoulder.

"Really?" He tilts his head at her.

She fixes him with a glare before focusing on Lydia again.

"I'm sorry Miss-"

"Paulsen."

"Right, Miss Paulsen, I apologize for the inconvenience, but due to your last minute arrival, and because of the holidays, we really are completely booked, except for-"

"For the one garden view room with one bed, yeah," Donna heaves out a breath, raking a hand through her lose waves as she glances around the lobby. She takes in the array of Christmas lights adorning the large area, its glossy marble floors and tall columns enhancing the space's elegance. She notices the mired of families around the Hilton lobby- little kids of all ages running around, their laughter echoing in the open space, a large Christmas tree taking residence in the center of the room. Holiday music fills her ears and she finds herself struggling to let her current annoyance settle deep within her.

"Okay, I guess-" her phone's welcoming chime shakes her out of her thoughts, and she fishes the small device from her Marni bag, frowning when she reads the caller ID. "I'll be right back," she murmurs, "You-" she pokes a finger at Harvey, "are paying." With one final glare, she turns around and walks off to the far end of the lobby.

A deep frown sets in his own face, an irksome feeling gnawing at him as he watches his favorite redhead immersed in a conversation. He hates the fact that not knowing who she was talking to at this time- and why she felt it was so important to take said call _now-_ was eating him up inside.

She'd been in a less than cheery mood for the better part of their evening, and he's aware he's partly to blame for that. He had invited herto come along with him on an impromptu business trip to Toronto with the intentions of meeting to acquire a new client for he firm. Donna had been skeptical at first, suspicion nagging at her at the way he had all but begged her to tag along with him.

" _Why are you so hell-bent on having me going with you?"_

" _Because- you're my secretary- my friend- and I just-"_

" _If you don't spit it out in the next ten seconds, I am walking away and you're going on this trip alone."_

 _Harvey sighed, "Fine. I- I'm not sure I can convince Werner to agree to a contract with just me being there."_

" _Why don't you invite Mike to go along with you? Or Louis?"_

" _Are you shitting me? Louis is off the table for reasons you and I both know_ _ **you**_ _already know. And Mike- well, he's not as-"_

" _Charming as me?" Donna smirked._

 _Harvey tilted his head in annoyance, "You want me to say it? Fine, you're one hell of a negotiator, lawyer or not, and I need you there."_

" _Need?"_

" _Werner… he's a big deal, Donna. I don't think, I mean I'm not sure if-"_

" _Oh my God, you are such a wuss."_

" _What the hell did you just say?"_

" _A- you know what I just said, and B- you and I both know it's true, so…"_

" _So, will you help me?"_

" _Help you score a deal with a man who intimidates the living shit out of you? Hell yes, I'm not missing out on a chance to see you squirming in person."_

 _Harvey shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Thank you, Donna."_

" _But you owe me two Marni bags."_

" _Why the hell two?"_

" _One for going along with you on this trip and well, the other… you were going to buy me one for Christmas anyway."_

Still, Donna had seemed fine on the plane ride over the day before, and even during their meeting early in the morning, which, frankly, had gone off without a hitch thanks to his all-too charming and persuading secretary. He wasn't above admitting that he couldn't had done it without her, and he had told her just that, repeatedly. Things started to turn for the worse, however, after they had checked out of their previous hotel. They had a flight booked for that afternoon, but had been caught off guard by the equally unexpected snow storm that hit- delaying their flight by at least a whole day. Harvey had been annoyed at the inconvenience, but had taken it with stride. Donna, however…

He couldn't remember a time he had seen her so rattled and annoyed, her outburst both surprising and concerning him. When he had asked her why she was so upset, she had all but bit his head off, blaming him for dragging them into this mess in the first place. Then, when they had arrived at the nearest hotel in an attempt to prevent an unnecessary and uncomfortable stay at the airport, they had encountered their room issue. He wasn't going to lie to himself- he'd felt a sting when she had demanded their rooms be apart from one another, the notion only driving him into a deeper sense of guilt.

He knew Christmas was now a mere day away, and when he had first set up this meeting, he hadn't taken the holidays into account for the simple fact that he hadn't had any plans. And even when he had asked Donna to come with him, telling her he planned to leave on the twenty third so they could be there for their early morning meeting, he had reassured her that they would be back to the city by nightfall. The promise of his words had been all the incentive she needed, and it was only then that she had officially confirmed her attendance.

 _You probably ruined her Christmas plans, you idiot,_ a voice kept telling him, _scolding him_ for seemingly placing his own needs before her again. He never meant to do so, and he knows that she wouldn't have accompanied him had she not really wanted to. Still, that nagging feeling kept pulling at him. He continued to watch her talking on the phone, a frown set on her lips as she nodded on occasion, followed by a sigh or more string of words.

"Oh, it looks like we just got a cancellation in a room two floors above the garden view room. Would you like to make your reservations for both now?"

Lydia's semi-perky voice shook him out of his own thoughts then, and Harvey swivels his head around to watch an expectant look playing on the young concierge's face.

"Oh, uh…" On a reflex, he notices Donna in the corner of his eye, a sad smile playing on her lips as she ends her call. It annoyed and upset him that, despite the fact that he considered her to be his best friend, there were still certain aspects of her life she didn't always share with him. He'd been feeling like a complete ass for the last couple of hours and he didn't even know why- just that he was the reason for that semi-broken look on her face. He made a rash decision then, his jaw set with determination as he noticed her starting to walk back to the concierge's desk. He wasn't going to be able to sleep that night without knowing what was bothering her, without making it up to her.

"Actually, we'll just keep the garden view room."

"But, I thought-"

Harvey cleared his throat, trying to come up with an excuse the now puzzled concierge could buy, "It's fine, really. We'll share the one room. You can leave the other one for anyone else who comes in and needs a place to stay." He gives the young woman a kind smile, hoping she'd let it go.

"Alright, I'll start checking you two in right now."

Harvey heaves out a sigh of relief, watching the blonde typing away at her computer. He turns his head when he notices Donna appearing by his side then, a slight frown still etched on her face.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice is soft when he speaks, taking in her exhausted demeanor

"What? Oh, yeah, I just- it's fine," she gives him a weak smile and his heart gets caught in his throat.

"Donna,"

"Okay, everything's set up, I just need your information and a deposit and you can just pay the rest at checkout." Harvey mentally curses the woman in front of him, giving her a tight smile as he hands over his information. He keeps eyeing Donna out of the corner of his eye, worry seeping into him with how quiet she was- a stark contrast to her earlier set of outbursts. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the front desk, eyes concentrated on anywhere but him.

His attention is shifted once again by Lydia as she hands them both a set of room keys, wishing them a great stay and a happy holidays. Wordlessly, they both take their respective luggage, walking toward the hotel's elevators.

Once inside, Harvey presses the button for the twelfth floor, and they begin their ascend in silence. He glances over at Donna then, catching her own eyes transfixed on the metal doors in front of them. Finally, he heaves out a sigh and turns toward his friend.

"Donna, is everything okay?"

She mirrors his own sigh and gives him another weak smile, "I'm fine, Harvey."

"That's bullshit and you know it," his voice is soft, but still laced with an ounce of impatience that was starting to wear thin.

"I'm just- annoyed."

"At me," Harvey surmises.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Donna rolls her eyes.

"What? I'm not a mind reader like you Donna, I know I've pissed you off for some reason, but you have to help me out here."

"Aren't you tired of asking for my help?" She swivels around to face him, an edge to her voice.

Harvey narrows his eyes at her, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means apparently you can't do shit without my help this week," she gives him a humorless laugh before facing the metal doors again, watching the numbers inch closer to their destination.

"Is this really what you're upset about? That I dragged you over to help me with a client?"

"No, Harvey, it's about you thinking about no one but yourself every goddamn day."

"I _asked_ you to come here, Donna. I didn't _make_ you do anything." Irritation was starting to pull at him, utterly confused as to what had her so riled up.

"No, but you didn't give me much of a choice. You didn't ask me if I had plans for Christmas. Just because you're spending it alone again this year, doesn't mean everyone else is."

Her words are like venom to him, and he takes a step back on reflex.

"So, that's what this is. Our flight gets delayed and you get _stuck_ here with me instead of traipsing around with your date?"

"With my-"

"You were on the phone earlier, with who I assume was your _date_."He spits the word out like it's poison, and he suppresses the urge to contemplate why the thought of her going out with someone else was bothering him so much.

Donna grits her teeth, "Not that it's any of your _concern,_ but that was Louis."

Harvey doubles back, her admission taking him by surprise, _"Louis?"_

The doors to the elevator finally open and Donna doesn't waste a second before she's charging out into the hallway, making a beeline to their room.

He only hesitates for a moment before following her out, his feet carrying to him where she stands leaning outside of their door, her arms crossed.

"Okay, you really need to start filling out the blanks here," Harvey prods gently, his voice lower than it was a couple seconds ago.

Donna stays rooted to the spot, her eyes cast downward, staring at her boots, "That was Louis calling- I had texted him earlier when I couldn't get a hold of him to tell him that I wasn't going to be able to make it tonight."

She finally glances up at him and he's surprised by the look of guilt that is now residing in her eyes. "You had plans with Louis-?" His eyebrows are raised as he studies her, still trying to decipher why she was so upset that she had to cancel plans with the other name partner.

"We had tickets to see _The Nutcracker_ tonight. I told him I was sorry, but I was going to be snowed in here."

"That's it? That's what had you so riled up?" He regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips, watching her eyes narrow to slits and her whole demeanor straightening- like a cobra ready to strike.

"' _That's it?'"_ She echoes his words though gritted teeth, "Are you shitting me right now? God," she lets out a humorless laugh as she turns around, hastily swiping her card to open the door, nearly closing it in his face when he puts his hand up to make his way inside, closing it behind him then.

"Donna,"

"You know what, forget it, Harvey. You asked me what was wrong- why I was upset- and I told you, and then you had to shit on it."

"I didn't mean-"

"The hell you didn't," she seethes, "You never say anything you don't mean."

Harvey heaves out a breath, trying to string together an explanation, "I just meant- I don't understand why you're so upset about this! I was _worried_ , Donna. I thought something was wrong, I don't know, but I've been wracking my brain for the past couple of hours, trying to figure why the hell my best friend was so upset and she couldn't tell me a damn thing about it!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Well then help me out here!" A heavy silence fills the room then, and he can't help but wonder how things got so heated between them so quickly. They didn't do this- they didn't have pointless arguments. He was still trying to wrack his brain to understand why she was so upset- and he couldn't help but feel simultaneously hurt and guilty that she didn't feel like he would be able to at least sympathize with whatever it was that could be bothering her.

"Louis surprised me with those tickets a while ago," Donna begins slowly, her voice an octave lower than before, "Bought them as an early Christmas gift because he knows how much I love the ballet- how much I love this particular one," she pauses for a moment, moving to lean against the table that was placed in the corner of the room, "It's been my favorite since I was a kid, and I haven't been able to go to a show in years. I know this may sound like a foreign language to you," she laughs dryly, wiping away a tear before it slides down her cheek, "but it means a lot to me, and- well, Louis knew that, he listened to me when I was talking about it one day, and then- when I found out we couldn't make it back to the city in time I just- and it wasn't just about me, you know? He was looking forward to this too, and I told him to take someone else, but, I still felt like shit when I had to tell him.

Harvey nods, swallowing back the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling like a complete ass. "I get it," he tells her quietly.

"You do?" She raises her eyebrows skeptically at him.

"I- shit, Donna, I didn't- I didn't know. I'm sorry. I never would've asked you to come if I knew you were going to miss this." If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really understand being so attached to a show, didn't get being this invested in something like ballet like he knew she and Louis were. And he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of that bond those two shared.

Donna shrugs, a sigh escaping her lips as she stood straighter, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't exactly plan on us getting snowed in," she murmurs, her eyes sneaking a look at him, "I'm sorry I almost bit your head off about it."

Harvey smirks, "It's okay."

"I just- I was really looking forward to this, and I felt guilty for leaving Louis out to dry…"

"Can you go another day?" Harvey asks after a beat.

"It's sold out through New Year's," she gives him a weak smile and he feels his heart cracking open at the sadness emitting from her eyes.

" _Shit,_ I'm sorry, Donna."

"It's fine, Harvey," her arms cross over herself as she tries to give him a reassuring smile, "I can try for next year again."

He nods dumbly for a second, eyeing her carefully now as she stands before him. "Hey," he leans forward a bit then, tilting his head at her until she meets his gaze, "I _am_ sorry. For you missing tonight's show and- well for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," she smiles warmly at him.

"I was acting like a dick," he continues then, anger rising at himself.

Donna smirks, "Tell me something new."

Harvey tilts his head at her, his lips curling up despite her words.

"Thank you, Harvey," she whispers after a beat.

He stands in front of her awkwardly for a moment, shifting his stance as he tries to bring himself to let his next words out, "Can I- uh,"

She raises her eyebrows at him, "Can you what?"

"Can I give you a hug?"

Donna gawks at his words, his request perplexing her, "I- what?" A small nervous laugh leaves her, watching him with a quizzical stare.

Harvey shifts more uncomfortably, his eyes roaming around their small hotel room before settling on hers again, "I know we don't- normally _hug_ or anything…" his voice trails off, watching as she silently agrees with him- a mixture of confusion and amusement in her eyes, "but uh, I'm just I'm sorry that you're upset tonight, and I know it's not _directly_ my fault, but I still feel really bad about it."

Her shoulders relax at his words, watching him shrugging them off nonchalantly and her heart flutters at the sweet man before her, "Okay," she softly gives him permission, her lips slightly curled up.

He matches her smile before he steps up closer to her, hesitating for a split second before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into what she can't believe to be their first hug. Her eyes close on reflex when her head lands on his shoulder, a sigh escaping her as she settles in his arms. She breathes in his scent- sweet and spicy from his expensive cologne, and something just so familiarly _Harvey_ that it nearly makes her dizzy. It felt weird for a second, this whole physical contact thing between them wasn't something that they took part it- something they had wordlessly agreed upon after the other time.

But, being in his arms right now, engulfed in his embrace with his arms holding her close to him, she suddenly feels like she could get addicted to his touch.

"I need a drink," she's stepping back from him in a flash then, catching his look of confusion and amusement for a second before she turns to the mini bar in the far end of the room.

"Uh," Harvey checks his watch, "It's almost seven, you don't want something to eat?"

Donna takes out a small container of what he can make out to be mixed nuts. "That should suffice for now," she gives him a meek smile before setting a couple of the tiny bottles of rum on top of the table.

Harvey eyes her hands as she takes out a couple dozen or so of the small bottles of liquor, "You sure you don't want to have dinner first?"

The redhead rolls her eyes, opening up one of the bottles and taking a swing of the clear liquid, barely wincing as it burns down her throat, "If you're so hungry, _you_ can order room service, but until then," she hands him a minuscule bottle of Bacardi, her eyes crinkling with humor as he eyes the bottle skeptically. She knew he wasn't crazy about rum. "You're gonna have to make do without Macallan tonight, so, drink up, hot shot."

He notices her holding out her own small bottle at him, as if waiting for him to clink his against hers. Finally, he twists open the cap on his bottle and brings it to touch with her own before taking a swing of the rum.

Her eyes rake over him, watching his throat bobbing as he swallows down the amber version of her drink. A warmth slowly settles in her then, the alcohol already seeping through her veins and making her feel a little looser. Her voice is dangerously low when she speaks, almost raspy with what he can only guess to be mischief and desire all rolled into one. He swallows back when her voice makes all of his blood rush south in just one word, "Cheers."

…

"I can't believe you told him that!"

" _I did,"_ Donna giggles, "You should've seen his face, it was priceless."

Harvey mirrors her laugh then, throwing his head back on the chair he sat on, right across from her own. They were both officially more than a little tipsy now, half an hour after she had opened up the mini bar and practically emptied it with a purpose.

"God, I wish I had been there, I would've loved to have seen the look on Louis' face when you told him that-" another laugh bubbles out of him and it only makes Donna follow suit, the uncharacteristic sound of her boss and friend laughing making all the joy bubble up within in her and leak out. It takes them a few minutes to let their twin laughs subside, both of them cackling again every time they glanced at each other.

"What?" Harvey breathes out after a couple of seconds, his cheeks hurting from all the laughter.

Donna only continues to stare at him, a gleam in her eyes as she softly shakes her head, "Nothing, just… it's been a while since we've done this."

"What? Gotten drunk?" Harvey smirks, taking another swing of the amber liquid, cringing when it meets his taste buds again. He still wasn't too keen on the taste.

Donna chuckles, "No, hung out, _laughed,_ had fun," she shrugs, raking a hand through her hair. She had her leg bent on the chair, hugging her knee close to herself as she continued to watch him from across the table. His tie had been loosened, face flushed and she guessed her own had the same appearance.

"Yeah, it has," he agrees softly, his voice laced with a hint of regret.

Donna gets caught up in his intense gaze for a moment, and she has to look away in order to settle the fluttering in her stomach. She clears her throat, "And for the record? I am _not drunk."_

Harvey scoffs, "Yeah, you are."

She purses her lips as she holds up an empty bottle, "Two of these tiny bottles does not equate to me being drunk, mister."

" _You've had four."_

Donna frowns then, staring down at the table, her forehead knit as she counted the bottles on her side, "Oh shit, you're right." Another laugh leaves her and her companion can't help but do the same, the sound of her laughter coaxing his own.

When their giggles subside, Donna lets out a sigh, her lips pouting slightly, "Okay, well, now I'm bored. What time is it?"

Harvey glances down at his watch, squinting to be able to make out the time through his cloudy vision, "Uh, almost eight."

"Good grief it's early," she huffs in response, leaning back against her chair as she surveys the room. She takes in the ivory colored walls that matched the carpet of the room, a few frames of landscapes that decorated the small area, and the single queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room.

"You want to go out somewhere?" Harvey suggests after a while, catching the look of boredom in her eyes.

Donna scrunches up her nose, "I really have no intention of leaving this room tonight," she giggles before sobering up again, giving him a pointed look.

"Okay… then, there must be something around here…" Harvey glances over the room, looking behind him to where the entrance of the bathroom was before glancing back at the desk that stood opposite of the bed. Standing up, he surveys the area of the mahogany desk, opening up its drawers before letting out a small gasp, "I just struck gold.

"Unless that's more alcohol I don't think I'm interested," Donna replies dryly, her words starting to slightly slur.

Harvey grins, holding up the item he had found.

"You want to play 'Go Fish'?" Donna raises her eyebrows, eyeing the deck of cards in his hand.

He rolls his eyes, "Poker."

"We don't have chips to play with," Donna tries to reason, letting out a dramatic sigh as she subconsciously plays with one of the bottles in front of her.

Harvey shrugs, "It's just for fun, we don't have to play for anything."

Donna frowns, "And yet that somehow _doesn't_ sound fun." He almost laughs at the way she gives him a disappointed look. Drunk Donna was just downright entertaining.

"Okay, it's either that or spin the bottle, given that we have a dozen or so of those bottles," Harvey rolls his eyes, moving around sit back down on his chair.

Donna perks up then, her own eyes glinting in the room, pupils dilated and mouth slightly parted.

" _I was joking,"_ Harvey clarifies, his own heart starting to beat faster under her gaze.

Donna shakes her head, her smile widening ever so slowly, "No, not spin the bottle. Strip. Poker."

Harvey's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, and he's suddenly grateful that he decided to sit down when he did- he couldn't be confident that he would've still been standing otherwise. "I- excuse me?"

"Strip poker," Donna gleams across from him, repeating the words for his benefit. He knew she had been more or less tipsy, not quite flat out drunk and incoherent, but he didn't know she was starting to lose all sense of- everything.

"Donna," Harvey warns, shifting ever so slightly on his chair.

"What? _I'm bored,_ and we're stuck in this hotel room because _you,"_ she picks up a tiny bottle and points it in his direction, "just had to meet with a client on Christmas Eve morning and now _we_ are stuck here with nothing to do and, need I remind you that I'm missing _The Nutcracker_ tonight?

"Really? Guilt tripping me?" He tries to joke with her, his attempt barely falling short as his heart continues to quicken at the mere thought of _playing strip poker with his best friend._

"What've you got to lose, Specter? Besides your clothes?" She gives him a self-satisfied smirk, her eyes clouded over with mischief and determination, and he knew she wasn't going to back down without a fight.

" _Fine,"_ Harvey relents a minute later, sliding the deck of cards in her direction before unclasping one of the remaining bottles before him. He needed at least a little more encouragement before delving into this with her.

He feels the alcohol buzzing around and in him, knowing full well he never would've agreed to this stone-cold sober. Watching her hands shuffle the deck, he shifts in his seat again, swallowing back as he pays attention to the way her fingers move against the cards, starting to deal them.

"Okay, so, five card draw? Whoever loses each round also gets to lose one item of clothing of their choice." She gives him a cheeky smile and he shakes his head at her enthusiasm, still trying to fathom what was going on through the haze of the alcohol that was deep within his system now.

Harvey clears his throat, picking up the five cards she had dealt him as he eyes her own look of concentration. He settles his eyes on his cards then, willing himself to pay attention to the actual game- not knowing if he wanted to lose or win the first round. Finally, he decides on two cards, placing them down on the wooden desk in exchange for another pair.

His lips curl out of their own accord as he watches her trading three of her own cards, her tongue peeking out between her lips in full focus.

"Ready?" He inquires after a beat, feeling his heart rate picking up in anticipation.

Donna shakes her head, a frown set in her features, "I need three more."

Harvey places his own hand over hers as it hovers over the deck, "You can't have three more, those are the three you got, and the three you're stuck with."

She tilts her head at him, warning him with a look that makes him swallow back in fear or arousal- or a mixture of both, "My night's already been shot, and I'm not about to let three cards do the same, so," she slaps his hand away and picks three cards from the deck.

He rolls his eyes when her lips quirk in satisfaction, "Oh, these are much better."

"You ready now?"

Donna merely nods, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she glances his way, "You first."

Harvey sighs, accepting the fact that he really was about to let this woman continue to walk all over him. He splays the cards out on the table, and waits on baited breath for her to do the same.

"Well?"

Donna lets her face stretch into a sly grin, throwing her cards on the table with an all-too pleased _"Ha!"_

"Seriously?" He leans over the table, eyeing the straight she just flushed out.

"Hmm, not as modest as your _three of a kind,_ but, what can I say?" He shakes his head at her cheeky grin, her eyes raking over his form and he suddenly feels completely exposed, despite still being fully clothed

"Okay, Specter, lose something and take a shot.

"Excuse me?" He raises a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"In addition to the _loser,_ " she lets out a drunk giggle at the word, "losing his or her clothing, he or she must also take a shot. New Rule."

Harvey shakes his head again at her antics, completely certain now that he's not going to make it through a whole game without losing his sanity. Or all of his clothes.

" _Fine,"_ he takes a quick gulp of Bacardi again, wincing as it slides down his throat before he reaches down to take off his shoe, throwing it off to the side.

Donna rolls her eyes, _"Sexy."_

Harvey retorts with a smirk, silently shuffling the deck and dealing each of them another round of five cards each. This time, Donna accepts the first four cards she trades in, sporting that same glint in her eyes.

"Ladies first this time," Harvey whispers, appearing over his cards to watch her staring back at him.

With an ever present glint in her eyes, she proudly splays her cards for him to see, leaning back in her chair as she pops a couple of the mixed nuts from the opened can.

Harvey lets out a sigh then, watching as her grin grows ten-fold, and he shows her his own set. "I believe a full house beats a flush, right?"

She narrows her eyes at his cockiness, watching as that all-too familiar self-absorbed Harvey Specter smirk plays on his lips.

She straightens up then, letting her eyes gleam with something else he can't quite ascertain. "You're right," she agrees softly, taking a swing of her own drink without letting her vision stray from his. Reaching behind her, she keeps her eyes on his, trying not to let her smile break as he watches his own slowly fading with realization.

"Donna,"

His eyes cloud over, swallowing back as he tries to will himself to look away, _but he can't._ Donna finally lets her own smirk take over her face, blindly unclasping her bra before she reaches under her sweater, pulling off the straps of the black lace with practiced precision- noting his gaze hasn't faltered from her movements, transfixed as she reaches under to grab the material like a kid watching a magic trick unfold for the first time.

"You win," she tosses her bra on the table then, tilting her head at him as she waits for his reaction.

He's pretty sure he's dreaming at the moment. Or being punked. What he's _not_ certain of in that very moment is his ability to breathe- to make sense of anything that's currently unfolding. He tries his best to keep his eyes on her own, too obviously avoiding looking at the lace that covered part of the table now.

"Harvey," she prods gently, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

Her boss clears his throat, shaking his head before reaching out to finish the current bottle he had been drinking from, carefully avoiding the black lace not even a full foot away from him.

Wordlessly, he shuffles the deck and deals them each five cards again, the alcohol in his system slowly warming his skin. They play in near silence for a while, only sneaking glances when they think the other isn't looking. Harvey loses the next two rounds, foregoing losing any actual clothes as he gets rid of his other shoe and a sock.

"Okay, new rule, _shoes and socks don't count,"_ Donna declares with another roll of her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, you were trying to get me naked," he tilts his head at her in that way that she knows he does when he's trying to get a rise out of her.

 _Well, two can play that game. Literally._

"Maybe I am," she retorts on a breathy sigh, raking her eyes from his down to his covered chest and up again.

Harvey swallows, "You're a minx, you know that?"

Donna chuckles, " _I'm a little drunk,_ is what I am," she shrugs, stealing the cards from the middle of the table before shuffling again.

When Harvey loses another hand, she throws her head back as a full laugh escapes her and he can only observe it as being an _evil laugh._

"How the hell do you keep beating me at poker?" Harvey grumbles reaching down to take off his remaining sock, holding up a hand when she goes to protest, "I'm not done," he reaches up to loosen his tie, sliding the silk down before tossing it somewhere off to the side of the bed, taking another shot right after.

Donna huffs, "Still think that's cheating, but I'll let it slide. And for your information, you have a _horrible_ poker face."

He only pouts at her smirk, shaking his head as he watches her manicured hands shuffling the deck again. He takes his cards again with a sigh, deciding to trade in two and his breath hitches when he gathers all five cards.

"What"? Donna inquires through a hazy stare, the rum in her system officially taking over each of her senses.

Harvey shakes his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he eyes his own straight flush- knowing full well it was very unlikely she had a royal flush to beat him. He eyes her again, realizing that she either had to lose her sweater or pants, and neither option seemed to bode well for his sanity at the moment.

"Uh, you know, we don't have to keep playing, it's… getting a little late," Harvey tries to excuse, giving her a sheepish smile.

Donna narrows her eyes at him, "You're chickening out on me, aren't you?" She lets out a dramatic sigh, placing her four of a kind on the table, "Come on Specter, pants off."

He bites his lip at her self-satisfied smirk, letting out a sigh of defeat as he places his hand down. He watches her eyes widen, leaning forward to gaze at his cards in full, "Okay, so maybe you do have a good poker face," she whispers

"You know, you don't have to-" His assurance is cut short when she takes a swing of the remaining bottle on the table, wordlessly reaching down to pull her navy blue sweater over her head.

Donna smirks when she sees him deflating in his seat, "Disappointed?"

"No," Harvey smiles, an odd sense of relief filling him when he sees her wearing a white shirt underneath.

Donna shakes her head at him, dealing the cards in a habitual move. She eyes him quizzically after a while, noticing his attention drifting after he reaches out to trade four cards

"You okay there, squirmy?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he gives her a lazy smile and tries to focus on his cards and not on the near see-through shirt she wore.

Donna bites her lip in response, seemingly knowing where his attention had just been and she crosses and uncrosses her leg, knowing that the heat she was experiencing had nothing to do with the alcohol coursing through her veins.

Harvey heaves out a breath when he loses the next round, hesitating for a moment before taking off his white dress shirt, letting it fall to the floor beneath him.

"Looks like we're even now," Donna murmurs, eyeing his own white shirt.

Harvey only hums in response, dealing out the next hand in a near daze, his vision starting to become blurry as the seconds rolled by, and he no longer started questioning whether or not this was a good idea. He had a feeling, somewhere deep down, below the haze of alcohol, that this night could only end in one of two ways: with both of them passed out drunk in bed, or….

 _Both of them in bed._

"You know," he starts out, clearing his throat as they take turns trading their cards from the deck, "I uh, have something to confess."

Donna raises an eyebrow at him, "That you're surprisingly lousy at poker? Yeah, I already knew that," she smirks as she notices she had beaten him once again.

Harvey rolls his eyes, reaching his hand down to his pants, watching as her gaze follows his movements, and he wonders if she even realizes what she's doing

"No, I- _you know I'm good,"_ he defends, and he doesn't miss the double entendre that falls from his lips when he notices the smirk that comes with a special glint in her eyes, "I meant," Harvey sighs as he finally pulls his pants down his legs, suddenly grateful for the desk that prevented her from gaining a full view of him below the waistline, "Earlier, I uh, in the lobby, I may have…"

"You may have what?" Donna inquires, forehead knit as she stares at her friend.

"Well, that girl, uh, at the desk, she may have… told me that there was another room available but I told her not to book us separate rooms." Harvey finished in a rush.

Donna's eyes widen then, her mouth dropping in silent disbelief, "You did _what?"_

Harvey winces, suddenly unsure as to why he was telling her this, now anyhow. He blames the alcohol that's reached his brain, convinced he was only in half control of his actions and words now.

"Before you- flip out on me, just understand, I was _worried_ about you," he begins to hastily explain, trying his best not to let his words slur. _I really should've ordered us room service,_ he mentally scolds himself, knowing that the only thing that was currently filling them up were a dozen tiny bottles of liquor and half a can of mixed nuts.

"So you _lied?_ " Donna all but squeaks out, and if it weren't for the glare she was sending his way he would've let the laugh he was trying to suppress spill out of him- clearly due to his current inhibited state.

"I- _no,_ I didn't _lie,_ I just didn't- tell you the truth," Harvey shrinks back, raking a hand through his hair before scrubbing his tired face with it.

Donna scoffs, crossing her arms, "Yeah, the hell you didn't."

"I'm _sorry,"_ Harvey mutters, a sudden guilt taking over, "I just- I didn't want to spend tonight alone, knowing you were hurting and I didn't have a damn clue why. I just- I care about you, you know that."

"Is that all?"

"What?" Harvey puzzles. His head was starting to hurt and he couldn't start reading through any subtleties she'd throw his way.

"Or was that just some ploy to make you play the hero and then comfort me in our _one bed_ hotel room?"

Harvey gapes at her, hurt that she would even imply he would have an ulterior motive, "You're shitting me, right? Need I remind you that you were the one with the idea to play _strip poker."_

"Because I was bored!"

" _Bullshit._

Donna scoffs out a laugh, "What? Did you think I just wanted to get into your pants?"

"Well, did you?"

"I-" Donna opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again when no words come out, "God, you're impossible!" She stands up from her chair then, pacing the small area of their room.

"I didn't hear you deny it, Donna," Harvey follows suit and stands up, blocking her path so she wouldn't pace right past him.

"You know, you have some balls for doing what you just did tonight," she seethes.

"Donna, look, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you, okay?" He explains softer now, gently catching her arm as she tries to move past him.

"You never answered my question," she remarks after a beat, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?"

"When you told me that you cared about me, _is that all?"_ She repeats her earlier question, gauging his reacting, noting the way his throat bobs as visible nerves take residence in his features.

"Donna,"

"Just tell me," she laughs then, taking a step toward him.

"I don't think-"

"You don't think what? You don't think we should talk about it? For fuck's sake, Harvey, we're _drunk,_ you're in your boxers and I'm not wearing a bra and we're _stuck_ in this goddamn hotel all because _you-"_

His lips are on her in an instant, eliciting a squeak of surprise to leave her lips, muffled by his on her own. She stays frozen for a second, feeling his arms snaking behind her, pulling her flush against him as his lips begin to move against hers. Donna lets herself relax in his arms then, winding her own around his, pulling him even closer as his lips slant over hers, tilting his head just so, deepening their kiss.

Donna feels herself moaning against him, and he swallows down her next groan when he sucks on her tongue, boldly reaching under her shirt to caress her skin, grinning against her when she nearly jumps under his touch.

"Fuck this," she breathes against him, breaking their kiss so she could reach down, pulling his shirt up before fusing their lips together once more.

Harvey growls against her, feeling her nipples grazing his skin even through the material of her own shirt. "Donna," he pants against her, nipping her jaw as he backs her up until they reach the side of the bed.

She hums a question in response, guiding his head with her hands to continue his ministrations, his lips and tongue playing a role in driving her crazy as he sucks at her pulse point.

"Should we… be doing… this?" He asks between kisses, trailing his lips back up to hers, pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

"Probably not," she sighs, the giggle that escapes her turning into a moan when he thumbs her nipple over her shirt.

Harvey grins against her, letting his whole alcohol dazed mind cloud over his better judgment. Somewhere deep inside him he knows they shouldn't be doing this, not now, not like _this._ Not when they're both more than a little half drunk and they just had yet another argument fueled by miscommunication- something that he hated was becoming more of a common factor between them.

Before he could continue to dwell on his subconscious thoughts, he's pulling her shirt over her head, grateful for her own assistance given that his arms were starting to feel like jello.

" _Shit,_ you're beautiful," he breathes against her, watching her bare chest rising and falling with each breath she took. His gaze follows her own then, noting her dilated pupils- making her usual hazel eyes appear black.

"Flattery will get you- _mmph!"_ His lips are on hers again, backing her up the few inches to the bed until she's lying down, her head propped up on the pillows. His lips trail down her neck then, suckling on her skin with each sigh and breath she heaves out. He feels her hands on his neck, gently guiding him further south and he follows suit, nibbling his way down her freckled chest, snaking his tongue out to trace each individual speckle. He silently takes note of each one, assigning each to memory as he finally takes her breast into his mouth.

Donna arches against him, hissing out in pain and pleasure as he tugs on her nipple, using his other hand to pay attention to her other one. He tries his best to hold her down, nipping and sucking at her with reckless abandon, completely drunk on her taste. He switches sides after a moment, taking great pride in the way she squirms beneath him, pulling at his short strands with her fingers, coaxing him to nip harder, suck more fervently.

Before he lets himself continue, she's bucking into him, writhing beneath his ministrations as a whine leaves her lips.

Harvey's head shoots up then, his mouth hanging open as he watches her erratic breathing, eyes closed shut and face completely flushed.

"Did you just-"

" _Shut up,"_ she pants, gazing at his smirk through half-hooded eyes.

"I think that's a new record," he proudly beams, letting his fingers caress her now sweat-soaked skin, teasing the underside of her breast.

Donna pulls him down for a kiss, effectively shutting up any more retorts from him as she pulls at his bottom lip. "I'm _drunk,"_ she begins to defend between kisses, "and I'm _horny,_ so I suggest you shut up and fuck me already. Put that mouth to better use."

Harvey's eyes cloud over at her words, feeling himself hardening further then, "Yes, ma'am," he whispers against her, giving her one final kiss before reaching down to her pants.

"You need a little help?" Donna giggles after a few seconds, smirking up at hime when his lips set in a frown, his current haze and own desire preventing him from being able to take off the black slacks she donned.

He wordlessly accepts her help and together they remove the material, effectively leaving her in just her black lace underwear.

Harvey subconsciously licks his lips as he takes in her lean body, creamy skin sprinkled in a constellation of freckles and birth marks.

"You know," Harvey starts, moving to hover over her again, reaching out to tuck a strand of auburn hair behind her ear as he leans forward to kiss her cheek, "What are we going to do top our last time?"

Donna furrows her brows, confusion washing over her at his words, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, last time," Harvey trails a finger down between her breasts to the border of her black lace, "we used whipped cream," he sends her a grin, "what are we going to use tonight?"

Donna bites her lip at what he was insinuating, her arousal growing ten-fold under the intensity of his gaze. She thinks for a moment, looking around the room from her current position on the bed. Finally, her eyes land on gray silk and she lets a coy smile spread, "Your tie."

"My tie?" Harvey perplexes.

His redhead companion nods, raking her nails up and down his biceps, evoking goosebumps along the way.

"I want you," she leans up to kiss his jaw, "to tie me up."

If he weren't currently on the bed, Harvey was sure he would've collapsed at her words, her all too sultry voice whispering against him like a siren calling him out to his inevitable demise.

Harvey gulps in response, "You're- sure?"

Donna merely nods in response, eying the gray material from the floor before gently nudging him, silently encouraging him to get up. "Hurry up, why don't you?"

He's scrambling out of the bed in seconds, nearly tripping over himself, causing her to chuckle in response. He picks up the discarded Tom Ford tie off the carpeted floor, swiveling over to watch his secretary- his best friend- his _Donna,_ looking at him with eyes too hungry and pleading and _shit,_ he has no idea how they got here so quickly, but fuck if it's not doing it for him.

He walks back over the bed, his breath nearly hitching when she lets her arms reach up until they're against the headboard, waiting for him with that glint in her eyes that's making all of his blood continue to rush south. He hesitates for a moment, settling on bed again until he's straddling her. Silently, he joins her hands with the gray silk, linking them before looping it around the headboard, making sure it was set in place, without tying it too tightly.

"Is that okay?" He asks her softly once he was done.

Donna nods by her way of answer, watching him in half amusement and arousal.

"Shouldn't we- uh, shouldn't you have like, a safe word or something?" He mumbles out in near shyness.

Donna chuckles beneath him, the sound eliciting an uncanny sense of calm through him. She momentarily wishes she wasn't tied up just so she could pull him down for a kiss. "How about just- 'untie me'?" She raises her eyebrows at him, a cheeky grin still on her face.

Harvey smirks, "Works for me," he leans down to peck her lips, snaking his tongue momentarily, still tasting the rum on her own.

He begins a slow trail down her body once more, sucking and nipping at her skin in time with the sighs of content that leave her lips. By the time he reaches the apex of her thighs, she's spreading her legs for him in reflex, biting her lip in anticipation.

Chancing a peek up at her, he smirks when he catches her mouth hanging open, her pink tongue snaking out to wet her lips. With his eyes still set on hers, he leans forward to press soft kisses against the creamy skin of her thighs, moving along the edges of her panties, causing her to buck up into his mouth. He places a kiss to her covered centered then, internally groaning when he could feel the already soaked material against his lips.

"God, Harvey, what the hell are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

He chuckles at her impatience then, sliding his hands up her skin in a taunting manner before he hooks his fingers under the black lace, purposely pausing to look up at her.

"What's the magic word, Donna?"

She narrows her eyes at him, "You're shitting me, right?"

His cheeks contort with a shit-eating grin, _"Donna,"_ He can see her visibly fighting against her own pride then, her jaw set as she tries not to squirm under the gentle caresses of his fingers.

"So help me God, Harvey, if you don't-"

"If I don't what?" He raises his eyebrows in faux innocence, leaning down to hover his lips over her again.

"Harvey…" she growls out his name and he can only continue to grin in return, knowing that it was only driving her more crazy.

" _Donna,"_ he breathes against her, inching her underwear down an inch before stopping again. He holds her down when she tries to cross her legs, a broken effort to alleviate the ache between her legs given that her hands are tied _and he's holding her down with a jackass of a smile on his face._

The redhead heaves out a frustrated sigh then, the sound turning into a whine as she finally lets the word leave her swollen lips, _"Please."_

Instead of granting her with a bigger self-satisfied smirk, his eyes only darken more in response to her desperate plea, and he wastes no time to finally peal the black lace down her legs, his mouth on her in the next second.

" _Oh, God,"_

Her back keens over in a perfect arch when his tongue finally meets her, swiping up the muscle in one long lick before he pauses once again.

"Harvey's just fine, thank you," her efforts to roll her eyes at him are shut down the second his lips latch onto her again, wrapping them around her swollen clit for a second before he pulls back for a third time.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Donna pants above him, her knuckles turning white as she grips the gray silk harder.

Harvey chuckles, nuzzling her thigh to leave wet kisses against her exposed skin. She lets out a groan when she feels his five o'clock shadow grazing against her, the light scratches only heightening her desire then.

He inches his right hand up her calf, trailing it further up until he reaches her center and eases two fingers into her, setting a slow tortuous pace. Her body bends at the intrusion, a silent moan leaving her lips as she screws up her eyes. He twitches his fingers slightly, curling them up against that sweet spot he remembers drove her crazy their first time.

"You good?" He whispers against her, placing a feather light kiss to the inside of her thigh as he feels her starting to contract around his fingers.

Donna opens her mouth to speak, but only lets a low gasp escape when he continues to rock his fingers inside of her, speeding up just a pace higher. "You close?" He teases, nipping at her skin, his eyes never leaving her flushed face as he continues to pump into her, alternative between a slow and fast rhythm. She only nods in response, groaning in frustrating when he slides his fingers out.

"What's the magic word, Donna?" He prods again, propping himself up on his elbows as he messages her legs.

" _I hate you. So much."_ Her words only elicit a smirk to appear on his lips, his hands easing up in a teasing manner, inching closer to where she needs him before trailing his hands down again, making her legs writhe beneath his gentle caresses.

"Just tell me again, Donna," she thinks she can merely come undone by that smug tone of voice of his, and she mentally curses him at his adept way of doing so.

She grits her teeth, gazing down at him through a half-ass glare, _"Please."_

"Good, girl," Harvey murmurs, his eyes set on hers as he confidently wraps his mouth over her again, trapping her flesh between his teeth as he _sucks_ with a renewed vigor.

Her legs wrap around him, utilizing her only current available limbs, trapping his mouth to her as she doubles over in pleasure. He hums against her, the vibrations only sending her closer to full bliss and his name is falling from her lips as a low curse. She feels his smug grin against her as he laps his tongue, and she lets a half whine and laugh escape her lips, increasingly becoming dizzy at how good it feels.

His mouth continues to lap at her, intoxicated by her taste, and the way her legs drive him forward only makes him work more fervently against her, determined to make her come by his mouth alone. It only takes one final flick of his tongue against her before she bucking into him, her back fully arching as she cries out his name.

Harvey gently holds her down, his mouth still working on her as he lets her ride out her pleasure, slowly coaxing her back to reality as he slows his pace.

Moments, later, he lifts his head to gaze up at her, hands still clutching the gray silk of his tie, the material twisted in her fingers as she continues to hold on with a visceral grip.

"You okay?" He inquires softly after a beat, slowly caressing her thighs with his hands.

Donna heaves out a shaky breath, a low chuckle leaving her lips, "You are such an ass."

Harvey grins at her words, inching his way up her body until he's hovering over her, "It's part of my charm."

The glare she sends him is diluted by the lazy smile she wore, the euphoria of her recent orgasm still buzzing with endorphins. He leans down to kiss her, tugging her bottom lip between his and she groans when she can taste herself on his lips. Before she could protest, he's loosening the knot of his tie around her hands, letting the silk slip away without a second glance.

"Why-"

"Because I want all of you, right now," the adoration in his eyes is enough to set her heart racing all over again, her chest filling with this overwhelming sense of warmth and comfort, and she's long since stopped blaming the alcohol running in her system for how he kept making her feel that night.

"Okay," she swallows back the emotions rising in her, "but let's get one thing clear," at his quizzical stare, she's flipping them over in a flash. She lets her lips curl up as she stares down at his dumbfounded expression, wasting no time to rid him of his boxers and curl her hand around his burgeoning erection, "I'm in charge now."

" _Donna,"_ he groans, breathing through her up and down strokes on his hardness.

"What's the magic word, Harvey?" The redhead taunts in a mocking tone. She smirks when he sets his jaw, his hand coming up to rest on her waist as she hovers over him.

He loses against his own internal struggle, foregoing extending their foreplay when she thumbs the head of him, spreading his pre-cum and he's groaning out a desperate _"please"_ just as she sinks down on him with a shaky sigh.

She sets a slow pace then, riding him languidly as she pants over him. She bites her bottom lip to hold back the whine that tries to escape, her hands splayed on his chest to steady herself. Any attempt to keep up her slow torture flies out the window when he reaches his hand up to thumb her nipple, and as much as she wants to savor this moment, even in her drunk-induced state, it's _Harvey goddamn Specter_ and they've already waited spent the last twelve years taking it slow so _screw it._ Her hips begin to grind down harder on him, her breath quickening as low groans begin to leave her lips, his own hips starting to thrust against her, matching her pace and she's closing her eyes shut as a new wave of bliss begins to take over. She bucks against him as her orgasm rattles her, heaving out a breathy _"Harvey"_ as she continues to grind over him.

Just as she begins to come down from her high, he's flipping them over in a flash, swallowing her gasp of surprise with his lips on hers. He's driving into her then, thrusting at a much faster pace when he hitches her leg over, bringing both of them closer to the brink

"Come for me again, Donna," he swipes his tongue against her lips, tugging on the raw flesh as his hand moves between them, moving his hand in quick circles against her swollen bundle of nerves

She fights to last longer, but his breath is mingling against her own and the quick circles he's making with his thumb against her _just feels too damn good_ and she's doubling back, coming for the fourth time that night under his own ministrations. He's not far behind then, the way his name falls out of her lips in a low mantra coaxing his own orgasm and he's spilling into her with a groan, her own name falling out of him repeatedly.

She's not sure of anything then- his limp body collapses on top of her own, their sweat soaked skin meeting before he's pulling out of her with a sigh. Donna glances over to him, watching his chest rising and falling and she knows his erratic breathing is matching her own. She lets a lazy smile adorn her features, her body becoming numb from her orgasms and the alcohol that was still somehow coursing through her.

Harvey opens his mouth to speak, closing it again when he still finds that his lungs need oxygen, choosing to curl into her instead, and he pulls her body against his, leaving a kiss on her temple. She eyes him carefully through the haze and exhaustion that seeps in, watching as his own half-hooded gaze bores into hers.

A yawn overtakes her in the next moment and she laughs when it only causes him to do the same

"Donna?" He whispers the next second, her eyes starting to close as the adrenaline slowly fades out of her system.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The fog that clouds her brain makes her wonder if she heard his slurred confession correctly, and she half struggles against herself to keep her eyes open. She loses the fight when she notices his own chocolate brown ones closing, his arm strewn lazily across her torso and she finally lets herself succumb to sleep, his untimely admission echoing through her subconscious.

…

Harvey groans when he stirs, the sliver of light protruding through the heavy curtains of the room making him wince in pain. When he moves to bring his hand up, needing to rub away the current migraine settling in him, he freezes. His hand feels warm, strewn across an equally warm plane of skin and his breath hitches.

 _Did I really bring a girl up to my hotel room last night?_

Harvey internally flinches at thought- he hadn't had a one night stand in years, the thought of doing so having long lost its past appeal.

He braces himself as he opens up one eye first, mentally preparing himself before he comes face to face with his bed companion. His eyes shoot wide open when he sees a flash of red, the gesture making his eyes sting in pain as the light from the room pierces through each iris.

His mouth opens and closes, watching his secretary and friend sleeping soundly right next to him, _curled right into him. Naked._ It takes him a moment to fight through the blurriness of his mental state, closing his eyes before opening them again, making sure he wasn't just still trapped in his subconscious, dreaming about his redhead best friend again.

The lawyer swallows back, a plethora of emotions and nerves building in him as flashes of the night before reach him in increments.

 _Getting snowed in. Their flight getting delayed. Staying in the same room. Donna being pissed at him. Getting drunk. Playing strip poker. Having mind blowing, toe curling sex with Donna._

" _Shit,"_ Harvey holds his breath when the word leaves his lips, the sound of his raspy morning voice seemingly making her stir in response. He forgot what a light sleeper she could be.

He waits on baited breath as the woman next to him scrunches her face up, no doubt feeling the beginnings of the hangover starting to take over her as well. Her lips smack into the silent room, and he's sure her mouth feels like his own- dry like cotton, with a stale taste of rum still lingering.

His hand is frozen on her body, only now realizing he had yet to move his hand away from her waist, too scared now to move it lest he startle her. Donna's eyes begin to open then, her forehead creased as the light shining through blinds her vision for a few seconds. He notices the second her eyes land on his, realization dawning on her in a flash and suddenly she's pulling back from him as if set on fire, a gasp escaping her lips.

"What the-"

" _Donna,"_ he begins gently. In truth, he has no idea what to say to her- given that he was just as taken aback by the events that took place the night before. Still, he had already somewhat registered everything that had taken place, minus a few minor details that he was sure were still hidden beneath the remnants of his drunken state.

He misses the warmth of her body next to his- their legs untangling as she distances herself from him, the action seemingly making his heart sink.

 _S_ he tries her best to cover herself up, sneaking herself further beneath the comforter and bringing it up to cover her chest. "Oh, _shit."_ Donna brings a hand up to her face, closing her eyes as she pinches the bridge of her nose, her head throbbing due to the alcohol she had consumed the night before as well as the ramifications of what they _did._

"Are you- do you remember what happened… last night?" Harvey begins tentatively, sitting up in bed slowly, trying to read her through the hand that was cupping her own cheek now, disbelief written in her soft features.

"I-" she swallows back under his gaze, his chest still bare, and the light sneaking in through the curtains made every flex of his muscles stand out, "Yeah," Donna finally breathes out. The events of the night before began hitting her all at once- images of him kissing her, _tying her up,_ driving her to the edge more than once kept replaying in her mind. Then, his words from the night before echo in her ears and she has to force herself to look away from him.

" _I love you."_

She was sure she had heard him, briefly remembered the way he had whispered the words before both of them fell into a deep slumber.

An awkward and heavy silence fills the room, the air thick with unspoken words and a mired of concerns.

"What, uh, I don't- _God, my head hurts like hell,"_ Donna rubs her hands over her temples, willing the sledgehammer in her head to dissipate as she winces through the pain.

Before she can even register what he's doing, Harvey reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing hold of one of the hotels's Fiji water bottles and handing it over to her.

"Here," his voice is soft when he speaks, still half hoarse from sleep.

"You know they charge you for this, right?" Donna takes the offered bottle, opening it to take sip.

Harvey's lips twitch at her attempt to lighten the mood, "What's one more room expense?" He fires back, glancing over to the other side of the room. She follows his gaze and her cheeks warm when she sees the dozens of tiny little bottles on top of the table, her bra still on thrown across.

"Harvey, about last night-"

His face sobers at her tone then, letting out a sigh, "You don't have to say it, Donna, I understand."

Her brows furrow, "You do?"

"Yeah, it was-" he swallows back the painful lump in his throat, "a mistake."

Her lips turn thin at his words, "Is that what you think?"

"I-" confusion washes over his features at the gentle way her eyes cloud over, her soft voice throwing him off for a second, "Isn't that what _you_ think?"

She stilts her head at him in that Donna way that makes him shrink under her gaze, "You can't throw my question back at my face, Harvey. I asked you first."

"I don't know what you want me to say," the lawyer mumbles, playing with the comforter below his hands.

"How about the truth?" She deposits the bottle on her own bedside table, turning over to face him with a fixed stare, her arms crossing in the process.

"I think-" Harvey lets out a frustrated sigh, bringing his hands up to rub off the remnants of sleep from his face, trying to gather up the courage to string together his next words, "I think it was a mistake…" he chances a look in her direction and his heart nearly cracks at the visible hurt look on her face- one that she tries her best to cover

Before he could talk himself out of it, ignoring every fiber of his being screaming at him to stay put, he's reaching his hand to grab hers, "But only because of the way it happened." When she gives him a bewildered look, he rushes to explain, "I never wanted us to- cross that line again unless we were both consciously aware of what was happening, unless we were both on the same page."

Her heart stutters at the way his thumb rubs circles on her hand, transfixed on the way his eyes bore into her own, "We were _both_ more than willing to go there last night, Harvey. I may have been a little off from thinking straight, but I still remember what happened."

He nods dumbly at her words, "Still, I- feel like an ass for letting it happen when were drunk and still semi-angry with one another," he whispers, and her eyes soften at the way visible guilt washes over him.

"I allowed you to let it happen, don't forget that," she gives him a firm look and he knows not to argue with her anymore.

"So… what happens now?" He breathes out his next question on a low hum, his heart racing against the possible ramifications of breaking her rule last night. He tries to suppress the fear he feels brimming, knowing full well things could easily go south.

Donna bites her lip in a tentative thought then, her eyes studying him for a moment longer before speaking, "Did you mean it?"

His brow furrows, "What?"

She sighs, shifting slightly in bed, "Last night- before you fell asleep, you- you told me something." She watches as his confusion slowly fades, realization starting to seep into him.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I-"

"Because I know you meant it," Donna continues then, boldly reaching in her next words, "You've told me before," she reminds him gently to which she receives a slow nod, "I just want to know _how_."

"I thought we've had this conversation before," Harvey mumbles, trying to look away from her, a sudden shyness overtaking him.

She pulls his hand closer to her, annoyance pulling at her seems at his inability to tell her what she so desperately wants and _needs_ to hear- to know, "Harvey, if you can't tell me, then this-" she motions between them, "whatever _this_ is," she lets out a dry laugh, "isn't going to work. Now I'm gonna ask you again, and if you can't answer me-" she sighs, "then we forget last night ever happened, sweep it under the rug like we always do. But I need- to know." She's proud at the way she finishes strongly, despite the fact that her voice shook ever so slightly, her emotions coming to fruition already in the early morning.

Harvey swallows at her words, his heart in his throat at she looks expectedly at him. He feels his own headache rising then, the hand that still held hers tightening as the words he has so longed suppressed spills out of him in a whisper.

"I'm in love with you, Donna."

Her breath catches in her throat then, and the seconds that pass by without her speaking sends him into a near panic, suddenly wondering what the hell it was he was thinking. Before he could let his mind venture off into a more dangerous place, his bedside companion is leaning over, cupping his face with her hands and bringing him down for a bruising kiss.

"What the hell took you so long?" She breathes against him as soon as she pulls back, irritation and humor mixing in her voice as she stares at him with tears in her eyes.

He feels himself sighing in relief then, the noise closely followed by a low chuckle, "I told you I'm a jackass," he mumbles against her lips before pulling her in for another toe-curing kiss. She mewls against his mouth, letting him slowly ease her further against the pillows, his entire body molding against her.

"Well, I already knew _that,"_ she chuckles out against him, running her finger over the lines on his face.

"Donna," he begins tentatively again, pulling back slightly so he can fully look down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Your- rule," he hesitates before letting the word roll off his tongue, holding his breath as he waits for her response.

Donna chews on her lip in thought, simultaneously trying to suppress a coy grin from escaping her, "What rule?

He heaves out a laugh after a beat, shaking his head at her doe-eyed expression, "You sure?" He mumbles against her, nipping at the skin below her mandible before peering over her again.

"I'm sure," she reassures him quietly, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. His grin slowly fades when her face suddenly clouds over with something akin to discomfort and guilt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He tries to quell the fear that sets in his mind then, a little familiar voice nagging at him- telling him she was regretting this already.

Donna shakes her head, "I just- what I told you yesterday, in the elevator- I didn't mean-"

Realization dawns on him then, and he draws her in closer to him as her words from the day before echo in his mind.

" _You didn't ask me if I had plans for Christmas. Just because you're spending it alone again this year, doesn't mean everyone else is."_

"I know you didn't," he reassess her with a smile, tucking a lock of copper hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but that was pretty shitty of me to say, I'm sorry," she whispers, her thumb rubbing against his bottom lip

He kisses her thumb in reflex, leaning down to kiss her plump lips the next second, "'s okay. I'm not spending Christmas alone this year, anymore."

Her lips widen at his words, the realization that she just woke up next to her boss, her best friend, her _Harvey_ on Christmas morning hitting in her full.

"Merry Christmas, Harvey."

He hums against her, slanting his lips over hers again as he mumbles his own _"Merry Christmas Donna",_ his mouth making a trail down her neck.

Before he could continue his trail down, he's pulling up, holding her closer to him, new concern on his face, "Your head still hurt?"

"Hmm, a little," she replies on a sigh.

"Well, you know what's a good cure for a headache?" He murmurs against her, his lips continuing their earlier decent.

She smirks, "What?"

"An orgasm," he replies simply, sneaking under the comforter as he kisses his way down her body.

A loud laugh escapes her, her head thrown back as the beautiful sound rings through the small room, "Oh really?" She chuckles, her fingers raking through his short strands as he nips at her abdomen, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Internet," Harvey mumbles against her, sneaking a quick glance her way to send her a devilish smile before resuming his kisses.

Donna shakes her head, "Well, that better be true or I'm suing," she sighs as he nears closer to her center, his lips taking residence on the inside of her thigh.

"It's a good thing you've got yourself a good lawyer, then," he boasts, his lips finally landing on her.

" _Damn right I do."_

…

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" She asks him for the tenth time that night.

Harvey shakes his head, his hand holding onto hers as he watches her glancing out the window again, her eyes trying to make sense of the streets before her.

She huffs next to him again, slumping back on the leather of the black Lexus and he lets a sly grin spread across his face.

"You know, the whole point of a surprise is that it's a _surprise,"_ his thumb runs circles over her hand, watching her fighting back a smile at the way he eyes her with that self-satisfied smirk.

"Ray, you want to help me out here?"

Harvey's driver chuckles behind the wheel, briefly meeting her eyes through the rearview mirror before settling his gaze on the road again, "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"You won't even give me a hint?" Donna turns to her boyfriend again, the title itself still sounding foreign to her. Harvey Specter. Boss. Friend. _Boyfriend._ Yeah, she still had to get used to that. It's been a full three days since they've been back in New York, both of them easing into a new rhythm in a way they were equally scared wouldn't come to light. They had spent Christmas Day holed up in their hotel room, neither of them minding as they spent the day catching up on twelve years worth of closeness. Now, three days after arriving back in the city, they were on their way to Harvey's late Christmas surprise for her- to which she had been impatiently trying to figure out.

"No hints," Harvey teases, that boyish grin still playing on his lips.

Donna narrows her eyes at him, scooting over until her covered thigh met his. She trailed her hand up to meet his chest, sneaking under the black coat he wore to caress him over his sweater, "You sure about that?"

"Donna," he warns, her low timbre making the air around the small vehicle grow about ten degrees.

"You know how impatient I can be," she husks, tilting her head at him and giving him a certain gleam with her eyes.

"Oh, I know," he murmurs, willing everything inside of him to hold back and not let his surprise spill just because he had no self-control when it came to Donna Paulsen, "but I really do want this to be a surprise," he tells her with a more steady voice, taking hold of the hand she had against him and placing it on his lap.

He watches her deflate then, her body canting toward his until she was leaning on his side, "Fine, but it better be good," she playfully warns him.

Harvey chuckles beside her, placing a kiss to the top of her head, "It will," he promises.

They spend the rest of the car ride in silence, watching the city glide by through a blur of lights. A couple of minutes later, the car slows down, Ray announcing a proud _"we're here"_ as he parks in front of a building.

Harvey bites his lip in half amusement and half nervousness as Donna turns around in a flash, pressing her face to the window to stare outside, a low gasp escaping her when she does.

"No…" her head swivels to turn to him, watching an uncharacteristic shy smile adorning his features, "How-"

Harvey shrugs, taking hold of her hand again as Ray opens the door on her side, "I know a guy."

Donna shakes her head in disbelief as he motions for her to step out, a smile she could no longer suppress widening across her face. She steps out of the vehicle, barely hearing Ray's assurance that he'd be by to pick them in a couple of hours.

"You know a guy?" She huffs out a laugh, staring at him under the lights outside of the theater.

Harvey grins, "I know a guy- who knows a guy," he goes on to explain, "let's just say I only had to grovel a little bit before I could finally get two tickets out of him."

Donna chuckles, "You? Grovel? Man, I would've loved to have seen that," she beams, stepping closer to him to press her hands on his chest.

Harvey brings his hand around her, pulling her closer to him as he stares lovingly down into her eyes, his whole demeanor softening, "For you? Anything."

She breathes through her emotions then, swallowing back against his words and willing herself not to cry as they stood outside, in the midst of people shuffling inside the theater, "You're something else, you know that?"

Harvey's lips curl up, leaning forward to peck his lips against hers, "You like your present?"

Donna scoffs, "Do I like-? Harvey-" she shakes her head at his rare show of modesty, leaning back to tilt her head up at the sign in front of the theater. Despite the words staring back at her, the blocked letters spelling out "The Nutcracker" only made her continue to shake her head in disbelief, "It's perfect," she breathes against him.

"I know I'm not Louis and- I'm probably not going to be able to give you a full proper review, but-"

"Doesn't matter," she shakes her head, her lips still curled up into a smile, "I love my present, Harvey." She leans up the one inch to peck his lips again, smiling into the kiss as he pulls her closer to him, still half dizzy on the fact that this is something they do now.

"Well, you ready to see some dancing mice, Miss Paulsen?" He pulls back from her to grab her hand again, walking over to stand in the short line of people entering the theater.

Donna raises her eyebrow at his words.

"What? You're not the only one who's seen this once upon a time," he smirks at her.

She rolls her eyes, her lips twitching at his admission as she loops her arm through his, "As impressive and surprising as that is, you know I'm still expecting two Marni bags, right? "

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way," he retorts, sending her another grin that matches her own.


End file.
